


[Podfic] Un jour, peut-être

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bittersweet, Impossible Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Charles et Erik se tiennent au choix qu'ils ont fait. Mais parfois, juste parfois, ils s'autorisent à rêver à une autre vie. N'importe laquelle.





	[Podfic] Un jour, peut-être

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un jour, peut-être](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287460) by Inrainbowz. 



[Podfic là](https://clyp.it/d0iie4gu)


End file.
